Hope Reborn
by anyanimelover
Summary: Vader had found Luke at the age of 10 and has raised him for three years. During that time, he killed the emperor and claimed the throne for himself. Luke realized his father is extremely possessive of him and plan to escape on his 13 birthday. However, Vader won't let him go without a fight. Suitless Vader AU
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker is one lucky 13 year old boy, from a certain point of view. Loyal servents who obeys his commands, the best tutors the Galaxy can offer, combat and tactical training, loyal droids who keeps him company, and he happens to be the Imperial Prince; next in line for the throne. And Luke Skywalker hated every single moment of his it. How he wishes he can escape this miserable life and fight for he believes is right. But unfortunately for him, his father is Emperor Vader. The fallen Jedi who was once called Anakin Skywalker.

Ever since Anakin discovered Luke when he was 10 years old, he found the strength and motivation to kill Emperor Palpatine. At first Luke was excited to finally be reunited with his father, happy that he was getting of that miserable dustball of a planet and living in a luxury palace in Coruscant, having a chance to fly free instead of being a farmer for the rest of his life. But then he realized something is seriously wrong with his father.

After Anakin killed Palpatine, his father became incredibly possessive of Luke. He has no doubt in his mind his father loves him, but in a possessive kind of way. The first red flag was Luke asking Vader to talk to his Aunt and Uncle after leaving Tatooine.

_"Oh Luke," Anakin chuckles placing his hand on top of Luke's head, "There's no need to talk to them anymore. I'm your family and I'm all you got." It wasn't for a couple of months when Luke realized his father has murdered them._

Then his father has locked him in his room all day and all night everyday since he arrived here three years ago. The only times Vader has let him out is to eat with his father for dinner. At first Luke didn't mind being locked up since he has a hologram in his room and droids to keep him company. But after awhile it all became boring. Luke didn't like being kept in his room all day. He wanted to fly around the planet, meet different people, spend some time with his father. He remembers asking Vader for a little bit of freedom.

_"Oh Luke," Vader warmly smiles at his son. He bends down and hugs his child. "My precious Little Prince. It's very dangerous outside. The Galaxy's a dangerous place for a sweet boy like you. The safest place for you is at home. That way, you'll be protected by my apprentice and Inquisitors." He explains._

There is only one bright side to being locked up: Galen Marek aka Starkiller. Galen is his father's apprentice and Luke's personal bodyguard. The rare times Luke can step outside for a public viewing, Galen is right besides him. Somehow, Luke has warmed his way to Galen's heart since Luke's the only one who can get away by calling him by his actually name. And he knows Galen does care for Luke even though he doesn't show it. But Galen isn't enough for Luke to want to leave this prison.

That's right, he doesn't consider his home if all he does is be locked up in his room. He's been wanting to leave since it became clear to him that Vader's possessive of him. He just needed someway to leave this prison. Then by the will of the Force, his prayers has been answered. When he hacked into a communication droid, he somehow contacted a rebel agent who goes by the name Fulcrum.

_"Who is this?" A distorted voice asked.__Luke, bless his good heart beams at the faded imagine. "My name is Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet ya!" He greeted.__"Skywalker?! You're Luke Vader, the Imperial Prince!"__Luke's smile dropped down a little since he doesn't like his title. "That's not my name and I don't like to be called a Prince."__"...My apologies, Skyguy."__"Skyguy?"__"It's what I used to call your father before he turned into the Dark Lord."__"You knew my father!? What was he like?"__"He was my best friend and my master. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ahsoka Tano."_

Ever since that day, he speaks to Ahsoka every week for two hours. She tells him stories about her Jedi days with his father. He can hear the admiration in her voice and the sadness as well. She's also been teaching him how to shield his mind since she told him he's an open book. Luke took her lessons very seriously since he doesn't want Galen, the Inquisitors, and most of all his father to know his planning to escape.

Oh how he wishes for his father to be Anakin Skywalker again. Then he would have no need to escape from him. But that will never happen. His father has fallen so deep in the dark side for him to think rationally.

_It was Luke's 11 birthday and Vader wanted the whole Galaxy to view his birthday celebration. He's walking next to his father who is smiling with pure joy and Galen on the other side in a protective stand. He's also surrounded by Stormtroopers for extra protection.__The servants brought out the cake to be cut off. The cake was huge and decorated very beautifully. In his excitement, Luke ran ahead to cut the cake. He had failed to notice his shoelace was untied and his face planted face first on the ground. The whole room gasped as his face connected to the floor. He felt a throbbing sensation on his nose and a warm substance as well.__"LUKE!" Vader cries out. He immediately went over to his son's side and scooped him in his arms.__"I'm fine, Father." Luke assures him, giving him a cheeky smile.__Vader's fingers gently caressed his face and onto his nose. When Luke flinched in pain, Vader's rage increase by a planet side.__Vader turns his attention to one side of Stormtroopers and clenches his fist. They all cried out in pain simultaneously and their necks snapped in unity.__"That's for failing to protect your Prince! And the same thing goes for all of you if he gets hurt like that in the future!" Vader warns.__Hot tears rolls down Luke's face as his father looks down at him. "You didn't had to kill them." Luke whimpers.__"Don't worry, Little One. You'll forever be safe with me." Vader assures him.__And on that day, Luke knew he had to get out of here._

Now Luke felt ready to leave, to be free of his father's shackles. He gave Ahsoka the go-ahead to rescue Luke during his birthday celebration. She promised she'll rescue him, even if it kills her. Luke will never forgive himself if Ahsoka dies because of him. Especially if his father's the one who does the deed. But he can't think like that. He has to have faith in Ahsoka's skill and the Force that the rescuing will be successful.

His door slides open and Galen steps inside his room. "Good morning, Luke." Galen greeted. Starkiller and his father are the only ones who calls him by his name instead of being referred as 'The Prince'.

"Good morning, Galen. What makes you come by this earlier. The party doesn't start for another three hours." Luke asked.

"Your father sensed something dreadful will happen to you. So he sent me here to keep an eye on you, in case anyone tries to kidnap you." Galen explains.

Luke's body turn icy cold. Don't tell me he's gotten a vision of my escaping! He panics. He skillfully hides his panic demeanor. "With you protecting me, my father will have nothing to worry about." Luke beams.

"I am his best apprentice." Galen smirks with pride.

"You're his only apprentice." Luke corrected. They shared a laugh as Luke hides his dreadfulness from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't take him from me! LUKE!" Vader screams. He's cutting down a group of Jedi who kidnapped his child._

_"Dad! Dad! Dad! Help me!" Luke cries out._

_"I'm coming, Luke!" Vader shouts. More Jedi fell victim to his crimson blade as he makes his way to Luke. "Luke!" He calls out again._

_"Dad!" Luke cries again._

He_ sees Luke being carried off by his most hated enemy, Obi Wan Kenobi. "You WILL NOT take him from me!" Vader rages._

_"Only a sith deals in absolute." Obi Wan replies.__Vader lounges at them and just has his hand was about to reach Luke, they both faded away._

_"NOOO!" Vader screams. His son was gone. Taken away from Kenobi. "Why must the Force take everything away from me!?" Vader curses at the stars._

_"Oh Ani," A familiar voice whimpers._

_"It can't be." Vader gasp. Right in front of him is his beloved angel floating right in front of him. Her illuminated figure makes her look like a goddess from beyond the stars. "Padme." Vader gasped._ Padme_ looking so sad brakes Vader's black heart even further._

_"You failed to protect me, and now you're gonna fail to protect my son. He's my angel, Ani and you let him get taken away from me." Padme tears up.__Vader outstretched his hand to touch his wife, but the moment he does, she fades away._

"NOOO!" Vader wake up from his nightmares. His whole body is drenched in sweat, his dark hair a mess and his heart is beating rapidly. "It was just a dream." He whispers to himself.

Vader looks out there window of his Stardestroyer to see they haven't reach Coruscant yet. How he wishes to be there right now at his son's side. He so badly want to kiss his forehead and assuring Luke everything will be all right. An image of Luke smiling at him makes Vader himself smile. He thanked the Force everyday that his child has lived and will no longer be alone. The two of them will be together and no one one the Galaxy will ever separate them again. He can almost thank Palpatine for making him go back to the planet he despised the most in the Galaxy.

_Vader has been sent to Tatooine by his master to negotiate a deal with Jabba the Hut. The moment he stepped foot on the planet, he couldn't wait to leave. Already the sand is getting everywhere on him, resulting to putting his hood over his head. He was supposed to go straight to Jabba, but he felt a warm light in the Force._

_"A Force sensitive." He mutters to himself. For some strange reason, the light felt familiar but couldn't place his finger on it. The light draws him to a familiar homestead where he buried his mother all those years ago. Rage was flowing in his veins at the sight of his mother's tombstone. "Why did the light lead me here?" Vader grits his teeth._

_"Hi, Mister!"_

_Startled, Vader stumbled back a few steps. Below him is a child who couldn't be more than 6 years old. He has flowing blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a cute as a button nose. The child looks like a spitting image of himself when he was a boy. That boy could have actually passed as his own son, but that child died ten years ago, along with its mother._

_"Who are you, boy?" Vader demanded harshly.__Either the child is brave or he didn't notice the tone of Vader's voice since he smiles brightly at him. Vader felt the light increase the moment the boy widen his smile._

_"My name's Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet ya!" The boy greeted.__Vader's breath has stopped. Skywalker? No, it couldn't be. That child is 6, not 10 as he should be. He bends down to Luke's level._

_"How old are you?!" Vader asks._

_"I just turned 10, mister!" Luke answered.__10, the boy is 10 years old. And his body, he most definitely inherited Padme's build. Vader can feel tears building in his eyes and the yellow orbs turning back to blue. He pushed them back and hugs his child._

_"I can't believe you're alive, Little One."_

_"Umm… What?"_

_Vader pushed Luke's hair away from his eyes to get a better look at him. "Luke... I am your father."_

_Luke looked rather shock for a moment before leaping back into Vader's arms. "Daddy!" Luke squeals in joy. Happy tears are running down his cheeks. "I knew you'll come for me."_

Vader_ laughs and begins to take Luke away from this hideous planet, but not before setting his son down and begins to walk to the homestead.__"Wait just a moment, Luke. I got to thank your guardians for taking such good care of you." Vader lies._

_Luke__ nodded and waited for his father. Vader went inside the home and gave the Lars a merciful death. Now he's Luke's only family in the Galaxy and it's gonna stay that way._

That was the happiest moment of his life. To find out the child who thought to be dead is found alive. And now he just had a vision of his precious son being taken away from him. "I won't let that happen", Vader growls. He walks over to a communication droid to contact his apprentice.

Galen Marek's face shows up on the hologram. "What is thy bidding, master?" Starkiller asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force that greatly concerns me, Starkiller. I fear Luke will be in grave danger today. I want the party cancel and for you to guard Luke till I get back." Vader orders.

Starkiller didn't respond right away. Vader can sense conflict in his apprentice before being washed away. "Master, I think cancelling the party will be a bit overboard. Luke will be very upset about this. You don't want a 13 year old to be angry at you for weeks don't you?" Starkiller asked.

Vader bit his lip in annoyance before thinking about it. _He's right. Luke will be very upset if we cancel his birthday celebration. I can't bear to think of my son being angry at me_, Vader thought. "Very well," Vader sighs, "But I don't want you to leave his side for a moment. You will protect him with your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, master," Starkiller replied, he then bows at his Emperor, "I will not fail you." And with that, the transmission got cut off.

Vader knows he can count on Starkiller. The young man has never failed him before and he won't start to fail him now. The sith walks over to the window again and smirks to himself. There is a bright side to all of this. If his vision is accurate, Obi Wan will be there today to attempt to kidnap his son. And he'll be there waiting to face his former master. He kidnapped Luke from his father once, he'll be damned if he thinks he could do that again.

"Just wait, Obi Wan… You'll soon meet the end of my blade." Vader smiles.

He lost his mother.

He lost his wife.

But he won't lose Luke, the only light in his life.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano is gonna face the biggest battle of her life. But she won't do it alone. "We're almost there, master Kenobi. Just another hour and operation: Rescue Skyguy Jr. will begin." Ahsoka announced.

"Please, Ahsoka, there's no need to keep calling me 'master'. I've been no master since the day I failed Anakin." Obi Wan gently reminds her. His smile looks gentle, but his eyes shows a great deal of sadness.

"Don't be silly," Ahsoka playfully rolls her eyes. "You'll always be a master to me."

This makes Obi Wan chuckles and looks over to the back. A smuggler who goes by the name of Han Solo and a Wookie name Chewbacca are preparing their blasters. It took a great deal of convincing to hire them for this mission. The smuggler refused at first since he didn't want to risk his life "kidnapping" the Emperor's son, but when they offered 50,000 credits, Han immediately went on board with it.

"Remind me why we couldn't take the _Falcon_?" Han asked.

"Because that piece of junk will stand out on Coruscant and your ship isn't big enough to fit in everyone." Ahsoka explains

"My ship is not a 'piece of junk'!" Han rages.

"Enough," Obi Wan spoke. "Fighting will get us nowhere. We need to also be mentally prepared for this. Our mind and spirit is just as important as our bodies."

"Spoken like a true master." Ahsoka praises.

Han rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Whatever, the sooner we do this, the sooner I get paid." He grumbles under his breath.

This makes Ahsoka smile as she can feel the good inside the smuggler's heart. Now what would really make her day is having Luke safe by her side. She turns to the back to see a large group of rebels getting ready for war.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke force himself to smile before stepping out of his room and joining up with Galen. There is also a horde of Stormtroopers waiting on standby. Today is the day where he'll finally be free, whether it be from his father or death will release him.

"You ready, Luke?" Galen asked.

"As ready as I've ever be." Luke replied.

The two of them began to head down to the lower level of the palace with the Stormtroopers right behind them. Luke has been doing breathing exercises to keep himself calm. The doors open to show the ballroom decorated with Luke's favorite color and about hundreds of guests waiting for the birthday boy.

"Luke."

His blood freezes in fear at the sound of his father's voice. Vader is walking up to him with a smile on his face. The smile would have been warm if it wasn't for the yellow sith eyes Vader has.

"Hello, Father. How was your trip?" Luke politely bows.

"Oh Luke," Vader waves him off before hugging him, "Today is your birthday. You don't need to ask about pointless rebel actives. Just know I crushed a rebel cell with ease."

Luke fought back a flinch on how proud and happy his father sounds on taking innocent lives. "I'm happy for you, father." He lies.

Vader patted his head and walks to the podium. Luke looks around for any signs of his rescuers. Granted he doesn't know how Ahsoka looks like, but he should be able to detect her Force presence. He also noticed all of the Inquisitors are there as well. Vader tapped on the mic, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the Imperial Prince, my son, Luke Vader!" His father announced.

A roar of thunderer applause erupted the ballroom. Luke felt his face turn red in embarrassment. His father always does this every year. Luke came up to the stage and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the introduction, father," Luke bows at him and turns to the audience, "And thank you all for coming. Everyone please relax and try to have some fun!"

The audience laughs before clapping. Luke got off the stage and began to walk towards the windows. He didn't get far since Vader puts his hands on his shoulder. "Where you're going, Little One? You haven't opened your presents yet." Vader asked.

_The only present I want is freedom_, Luke thought. Luke did his signature smile and clasps his hands around Vader's. "Oh father, you know I don't care much about the presents. Being here to talk to other people is enough for me." He says.

This makes Vader frown a bit better returning a smile, "Nonsense Luke, you are the Prince of the Galaxy and you deserve the best."

"...I guess I can open my presents now."

Luke heads to a table where all the presents are behind held. He didn't like how many he's gotten. It mostly his father threatened every single citizen to hand him a present for his little one.

"Go ahead, Little One. You deserve every single one."

_Why must he be so close to me? He usually gives me space during my birthday_, Luke wonders. That is when he realized there's Inquisitors guarding every door and Stormtroopers keeping a dangerously close eye on the guests. _Why of all days did father orders them to be extra vigilant? This would make my rescuing a lot more difficult_, Luke thought.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Prince." A young man said.

Luke look at the man, no, a teen maybe. He looked like he's in his late teens or early twenties. He has scruffy looking brown hair and hazel eyes. Luke thinks the stranger is very handsome.

"Why are you bothering us?" Vader hissed at him. Luke winced when his father tighten his grip on his shoulder. The man smiles and puts his hands up defensively.

"No need to be hostile, Emperor. I just needed to let the Prince know his boots are untied and his hair is slightly pulled up." The man said.

Luke's eyes widen at the man's response. Boots untied and hair pulled up are code for the rebel alliance are here. This is it. He has just been told to get ready for the show down. Vader did not look amused at all. He steps in front of the man glaring meneacedly.

"Are you making fun of my son?" Vader threatens.

"Father, it's okay. A prince should always be presentable for any occasion." Luke said. He pushed his bangs to the front, signaling for the man he's ready. The man shot him a wink and excused himself.

"Luke, I think we should open the presents later. I don't want you to leave my side, okay?"

"Not leave your side? I have Galen for that."

"I can protect you better."

"Protect me from what?"

On cue, two metal bombs rolls right in front of them. _It's go time_, Luke realized. Smoke began to pour out of the bombs, engulfing the whole room. Luke immediately took off running, away from his father.

"Luke? Luke, where are you?!" Vader screams. Luke didn't answer and kept search for Ahsoka's presence. Blasters are now being heard, but he has no idea if they're from a friend or foe. "Protect the Prince!" Vader orders.

About six dark Force presence began to make their way to Luke. Vader activates his lightsaber and uses the Force to clear a pathway to him.

"There you are, my Prince." Second sister said.

Luke's eyes widen in fear as an Inquisitor has caught up with him. She was about to reach her hand at him when she was suddenly pulled back. Luke gasp in fear and begins to crawl away. He didn't get very far since he bumped into something.

Or someone.

The smoke clears a bit to reveal an orange Togruta with white markings on her face and has two lightsabers hook to her belt.

"What are-" Luke was about to ask.

The Togruta smiles and puts her finger to her lip, indicating for him to be quiet. She winks at him and suddenly draws out her white sabers to parrie a pair of red ones. Behind Luke is Starkiller glaring ferociously at the female Togruta.

"Step away from the Prince." Galen threatens.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." She replies.

Galen lounges forward at her as she does the same thing. Both of them began to attack each other when such skills and grace. And when they were to back away from each other, Luke realized they both have the same stance. Right down to the reverse grip on their sabers.

"Skyguy, taught you well." The Togruta praised.

_Wait, Skyguy? Oh my stars! She's Ahsoka Tano,_ Luke realized.

"I'm his best apprentice Vader has ever taught." Galen replied.

"We'll shall see about that." Ahsoka smirks.

Luke wanted to see them fight with everything they got. But he doesn't want to lose either of them. Lucky for him, he doesn't need to see them fight as a pair of arms wraps around the small boy.

"...!" Luke muffles. He couldn't cried out in fear due to someone covering his mouth.

"Shh, we're helping you, kid." They said. The Force told Luke there's nothing to fear them and let them take him. Luke nodded and let himself be carried off by his mysterious savior. "The name's Han Solo, kid." He introduced himself.

Luke ignores him and turns around to get one last look at Ahsoka and Galen. _Galen, Ahsoka, please don't hurt each other_, Luke silently prays. He feels so many people losing their lives rather quickly. Most likely by his father and the Inquisitors.

The smoke finally clears out for Luke to see they're almost by the window. He also noticed the man from earlier is the one carrying Luke.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!" His father rages. Luke whimpers in fear as he feels his father's darkness radiated from within. The whole room starts to shake, making the windows crack.

"Don't let him take me." Luke pleaded in a small voice.

Han can feel the kid's body shaking against him. This makes Han held Luke even closer.

"Make me, old man!" Han shouts.

Vader lets out a cry of rage before lounges himself at them. Luke cries and hugs Han even louder. _We were so close. I don't want the rebels deaths be in vain,_ Luke thought.

Just as Vader was about to cut Han down, a blue lightsaber blocks Vader's crimson blade. Time has seem to slow down for Vader when he saw a hooded figure pulls down his cloak.

"Hello, old friend." Obi Wan smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on kid, we gotta go!" Han yells, while tugging his arm.

Luke kept completely still as he feels such enormous power coming from his father. He shoulders from the aroma of the dark side radiating around the room.

"**YOU**." Vader growls.

"Nice to see you too, Anakin." Obi Wan replies.

"That _name_ no longer holds any meaning to me!" Vader snarls.

"Oh right, my apologies, _Emperor_ Anakin." Obi Wan response with a smug grin.

Vader lets out a cry of rage and beings swinging his lightsaber at the Jedi.

Han and Luke almost made it to the window, but second and seventh sister pulled them apart. He felt himself being lifted off by the Force and went to second sister's arms

"It's alright, my Prince. You're safe now." Second sister assures him.

Luke didn't say anything and kept watching Obi Wan battling his father. _Please don't die_, he pleaded. He doesn't even know who it was directed to who, but he doesn't want more deaths under his name.

Ahsoka is getting pushed back as Galen is attacking her more ferociously. _I can't keep up with him. The dark side is giving him too much power_, Ahsoka panics. One more push makes her drop to one knee. This new angle shows her a view of Luke with tear stains eyes in second sister's arms.

She wanted to get Luke away from the Inquisitor, but a red blade that's pointing to her face says otherwise.

"Give up now! You know you can't win." Galen stated.

This fuels Ahsoka with determination. She uses her acrobatics skills to jump away from an upcoming swing. Ahsoka uses the Force to repeatedly slams Galen against the wall. "Don't tell me to give up!" She yells.

She was about to slam him one more time when Galen got out of her hold. She brought out her lightsabers just in time to block his crimson blade. _This guy might be stronger than me, but I can't give up. I have to do this for Luke_, Ahsoka declears.

Obi Wan grunted as Vader got him to his one knee and his blue blade getting closer to his face. Vader smiles sinisterly as he can taste his forthcoming victory.

"For the past 13 years I've been waiting for this day to come." Vader begins. "You nearly took _everything_ from me! My wife, my power, my legs, and you hid my infant child for ten years! But no more! I won't let you take my one precious thing away from me!"

Beads of sweat begins to appear on the Jedi's head. It could be the heat from the blades or the fact Vader's overpowering him. "You can't win, Darth. Should you strike me down, I shall be more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Obi Wan promised.

Vader grits his teeth and swung at his former master.

The lost of Obi Wan sends out a powerful Force wave, knocking down all the Dark side users. Luke freed himself from second sister's grip and runs over to Han's side. Han bends down and grips Luke's shoulders, "Kid, you alright?"

"I'm… Fine…" Luke answers. His whole body shakes in feeling the death of Obi Wan Kenobi.

Ahsoka and a few surviving rebels joined Luke and Han. The Togruta shed a tear for her fallen friend, then shook her head.

"Everyone get to the ship! We won't let Obi Wan's death be in vain!" Ahsoka orders.

Nobody needed to be told twice about this and head for the ship. The rebels went in first, then Ahsoka. Han was about to hand Luke over to her, when Luke felt himself being pulled away from them.

"Ahh!" Luke yelps.

He turns around to see his father stretching out his arm. Ahsoka and Han immediately grabbed onto his arms.

"Don't worry, son. I won't let these Rebels scum take you away!" Vader stated. He uses his other hand to pull Luke away from them. The boy feels himself slipping through his rescuers grips. Vader starts walking towards them with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Do something! Use your magic to pull the kid towards the ship!" Han yells.

"I… Can't! He's too powerful! Plus… I'll hurt Luke!" Ahsoka grunts.

"I'm coming, Luke!" Vader shouts.

Luke's heart begins to beat rapidly and his breaths became hyperventilating. Fear and panic over took the boy and his rage coursing through his being.

"Get… Away from… **Meeee**!" Luke screams at Vader.

The entire room plus the ship began to shake tremendously with such Force. Vader was sent flying back through a couple of walls. Luke felt himself free from his father's grasps and was carried by Han.

The three of them got on the ship with a Wookie pilot the ship for takeoff. Tears began to roll down Luke's eyes. He can already feel the rage and sadness radiating from his father. Ahsoka puts her hand on his shoulder gaining his attention to her.

"I know this is a lot to take through, but we need to block out your Force bond with your father so that he won't track us. We have to do it now." She said.

Luke nodded and followed her to a private room where they can get peace and quiet. They both sat down on the floor, clasps their own hands together, and closed their eyes.

"How do we do this?" Luke asked.

"It's rather simple really. First, I want you to imagine your father." Ahsoka instructed. This makes Luke gasp in fear. "It's okay. I'm here with you. The quicker we do this, the quicker you are safe from him." She assures him. Luke relaxed and gesture for her to proceed. "Next, image there is a golden line connected to your heart and your father's."

"Got it."

"Now, sever the line that connects you with your father."

Luke scrunch up his face as he tries to sever his bond. But the line wouldn't budge.

"He knows! He knows what we're trying to do! He's gonna know were I am!" Luke panics.

"Luke, you have to remain calm. You can do this. The Force will guide you." Ahsoka assures.

Luke took a deep breath and tried again. He imagined the golden line again and focus intensely at it. Beads of sweat appears as he concentrated at severing it.

_"Luke, what are they making you do?"_ Vader asked. Luke ignores him and kept on concentrating. _"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you, little one. Please answer me, Luke!"_ Vader panics.

_The Force is with me_, Luke stated. The golden line breaks down into tiny pieces, thus severing the bond between father and son. Luke nearly fainted due to a mental whiplash. Ahsoka quickly caught him before he hits the floor.

"You did good, Skyguy Jr." Ahsoka praised.

"I'm finally free of him, aren't I?" Luke smiles. Ahsoka smiles in return before Luke faints from a mental exhaustion. Ahsoka puts Luke on a bed before heading off to join the remaining rebels and Han.

The screen shows an imagine of Mon Mothma. "How did it go?" She asked.

"The rescue was a success. Luke Skywalker is here, safely sleeping in this ship. But unfortunately, we lost so many of our guys. Including our only Jedi, Obi Wan Kenobi." Ahsoka reported.

"That is quite unfortunate." Mothma sighs. "But as long as we have the son of Vader with us, the rebellion has a chance of winning."

"We didn't recused Luke so he can be a weapon. We rescued him so he can be free from his controlling father." Ahsoka argues.

"That was before we lost our only Jedi. With your training, you can help Luke become a Jedi. He can be a new hope for the rebellion." Mothma reasons.

Ahsoka didn't respond, she instead put her hand on her chin and thought about it. _I don't want to put too much pressure on Luke. He's just a kid. But then again, we were all kids when we fought in the Clone Wars, _she ponders. "Very well," Ahsoka spoke. "I will train Luke in the Force. However… If Luke no longer wants to persuade this, then I will respect his wishes."

"Fair enough." Mothma agrees. With that, the screen shuts off. Ahsoka sighs and leans against the wall. _Force, give me strength. Obi Wan can no longer help me so I'm all alone. Again,_ she prays.

* * *

A single tear escape Vader's eye. Luke, his little boy, his angel's son is gone. His nightmare came true. His little Prince is no longer safe at his side. Vader clenched his fist in ever lasting anger. How dare these _Rebels scum_ force his son to sever their bonds. How dare they kidnapped him on his birthday no lest.

And how can he forget about _her._ Vader noticed Ahsoka, but he doesn't have enough time to acknowledge her. He was to busy in dealing with Kenobi to kill her. She must be the one who held his little Prince by the wrist and forcefully probe into his mind to sever the bond. Did Ahsoka laughed as Luke has tears rolling down his eyes in fear?

No! He can't even imagine seeing his son cry.

_Don't worry, Luke. Your father will come and save you. And after I save you, I will put you in a place where no rebel will ever find you there. You and I will go live in a fortress and we'll never leave as long as the Galaxy is dangerous for you, Vader promised._

"Now… Time to deal with Starkiller and those Inquisitors for failing to protect my son." Vader growls.


	5. Chapter 5

Galen felt intense pressure around his throat. His whole body is lifted a few feet from the ground. Vader's has him in a Force choke with a murderous look in his eyes. Galen wanted to fight back, shoot Force lightning at him, but he couldn't. He knows Vader wouldn't kill him, Vader _needs_ him.

"Thanks to your incompetent, those rebels has kidnapped _my son_." Vader growls. He then released Galen from the hold and turn his back from him. Galen starts catching his breath as Vader spoke. "I should kill you, but unfortunately you're the only one who has real potential of all the Inquisitors. So I'm giving you one more chance to redeem yourself." Vader said.

Galen already knew what Vader wants from him. "I will find Luke and eliminate the rebel cell that took him from you." He vows.

"I know you won't fail me this time, Starkiller." Vader replied.

Galen bows and was about to leave the room. But something stops him. He turns around to his master. "May I ask why you're sending me to rescue him? I figure you'll go save him yourself." Galen question.

"Believe me, Starkiller, you have no idea how badly I wanted to tear the Galaxy apart to find my little one. But if I do that, the rebel alliance will take advantage of my absence in Coruscant."

"I understand, master."

"Before you leave, take a few Inquisitors with you and take as much Stardestroyer as you need. I want no rebel left alive. Especially that Togruta you fight earlier."

"Yes, master." Galen bows. He leaves with his fists clenching. _Time to find that Togruta and end her_, he vows.

The moment Galen left his chambers, Vader headed straight to his meditation room. He hasn't given up on finding Luke's Force signature.

_"Luke... Luke... Can you hear me, son? If you can hear me, please use the Force to response."_ Vader telepathically said.

No response. Vader let out a few curses under his breath. "Those rebels will _pay_. Ahsoka will _pay_. Luke will be found and will never leave my side again." He snarls

* * *

Luke felt a light pressure from the back of his head, but quickly shook it off. _Probably nothing_, Luke dismissed. It's been a full day since the rescuing and he couldn't be happier. Right now he's in a piece of junk of a ship call the _Millennium Falcon_. He, Ahsoka, Han, and Chewie separated from the rebel cell.

Ahsoka said it was too dangerous for the rebels to be close to Luke. Luke didn't mind not waking up early to switch to another ship. The cell doesn't even know where they're at in case if captured by his father. He hopes to the Force he never sees his father again. Not as long as he sees those hideous yellow eyes.

He enters the cockpit of the ship, where only Han is there. No sign of Ahsoka or Chewie anywhere. "How ya feeling, kid?" Han greeted.

"Better than I ever had before." Luke smiles brightly.

Han couldn't help but blush on how pure Luke's smile is. "I know we just met, but can I ask you a personal question, Kid?" Han asks.

"Shoot."

"Why would you give up your luxury life in exchange of hiding from your own father. I mean you have everything and I just can't understand why you threw it all away."

Luke smiles fell and rubbed his arm. "I don't really have everything. I didn't have freedom. All I did was just watch the holonet because I'm locked in my room every day. And…" Luke got quite as tears build up in his eyes.

"Oh sith! I didn't mean to make you upset! We can stop talking about it! Please don't cry!" Han panics.

"No, it's okay. I need to confront this. I keep avoiding this because I know the truth will hurt."

"If it'll make you feel better, kid, go for it."

It took a few minutes before Luke could continue. "In my heart, I believe my father didn't love me for who I am as a person. I think the only reason he 'loves' me is because of my mother. Because I'm her son and the only thing left of her is why my father's so possessive of me."

Han wanted to say, "that's not true. I'm sure your father loves you very much". But let's be real, Luke's mostly likely telling the truth.

"I don't even know my mother's name." Luke mutters quietly.

"Her name was Padme Amidalia."

Luke and Han turn around to see Ahsoka standing by the doorway with a smile on her face. She enters the cockpit and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Your mother was a senator of Naboo. She was courageous, righteous, and kind. She never backed down from a political injustice. Oh Luke, she would have loved you till eternity." Ahsoka describes.

Luke is now crying tears of joy. He wipes a couple of tears away before responding, "She's sounds like a wonderful woman. I wonder what would she think it father now?"

Ahsoka's face fell. "I don't know." She admits. "All I know she loved your father dearly. She died of a broken heart when she learned Anakin turned to the dark side."

"She died of a broken heart!? Bantha shit!" Han exclaims. "There's no way in sith hells someone that young dies of heart problems. Especially if she was healthy. No, I think something else caused her death!"

"You're probably right. I also think Palpatine has something to do with her death." Ahsoka agrees.

Chewie suddenly lets out a roar. "What he said?" Luke asked.

"He said we're approaching Ahch-To." Han answers.

"We're in the Outer Rim already?" Luke gasp.

"This baby is the fastest ship in the entire Galaxy." Han proudly smirks.

"Yeah, I also had the same reaction when the ship arrived fast from Corellia to Dantooine." Ahsoka chuckles.

"Well next time, you learn not to judge a ship by its appearance." Han smugly said.

"So why are we in the Outer Rim?" Luke suddenly asks.

"Because we're gonna be the most wanted people in the entire Galaxy. Trillions of people will be hunting us down. Bounty hunters and Inquisitors will be after us for sure. The Outer Rim is the safest place since it's away from the core worlds." Han explains.

"Oh come on, Solo. I wouldn't say 'trillions' will be after us." Ahsoka rolls her eyes. Chewie lets out a roar. "What!?" She gasped. She went over to the holonet to search something. Han and Luke peak over her shoulder to see what she's searching. All three of their eyes widen in shock.

There's three wanted poster for each of them. For Ahsoka and Han are Dead or Alive. For Luke is alive only and unharmed. But the thing that was shocking was the reward money. Ahsoka and Han's are over 4 billion credits. And Luke's… Let's just say it's over 20 digits.

"Oh my stars!" Han gasps, looking at Luke's bounty. "We're definitely gonna have people after us. I wouldn't be surprised if civilians will hunt us."

"Don't worry, the planet Ahch-To is devoid of any human and alien life forms. We'll be safe for a couple of months." Ahsoka assures them.

"I hope you're right." Luke said.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this." Han mutters.

"You're only here because they're paying you to protect me?" Luke ask, feeling hurt.

Han saw the hurtful expression in his face. There's even tears coming out of his eyes. He's currently kicking himself in his mind for revealing it. Ahsoka was about to provide an explanation, but Han beat her to it. "Nah, kid. It was just an expression. I only know you for a day, but I like you, kid. You won't be getting rid of me that easily." Han lies explains.

Luke smiles and his tears instantly went away. Ahsoka claps her hands, getting Luke' attention.

"Since our bounties are incredibly high, that means we're gonna be chase down a lot in the future. We need to be prepare for that. Especially you, Luke. I need to start training you in the ways of the Force." Ahsoka said.

"Haven't you been doing that already?" Luke asks.

This makes Ahsoka chuckles. "No, Skyguy Jr. That's not even the start of it. I'm gonna train you into becoming a Jedi."

_Like your father before you_, Ahsoka added in her head.

"I can't wait!" Luke exclaims in joy.

"We'll start training immediately after we land."

"I'll do my best, master Ahsoka."

Hearing the word "master" caught her off guard a little. She smiles and promise herself she won't fail him like so many others failed Anakin. She will swear on her life that Luke will become the greatest Jedi Knight the Galaxy has ever seen.


End file.
